De cosas que Percy no entiende
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy sólo quiere llegar a casa para quitarse los zapatos y la corbata y abrazar a Audrey y comérsela a besos. Pero en cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta sabe que algo no va bien.


**DE COSAS QUE PERCY NO ENTIENDE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo es de J.. Vamos, nada que no sepáis ya, pero hay que decirlo._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy decidió que quería trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia cuando tenía siete años. Había estudiado y luchado mucho para conseguirlo y aunque la guerra supuso un importante bache en su carrera política, después de un par de años de entrega total a su trabajo, el joven había conseguido un puesto de cierta importancia en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y contaba con responsabilidades y esas cosas que tanto le gustaban.

No obstante, y pese a lo que la mayoría del mundo pensaba, Percy Weasley también era un ser humano y, como tal, podía sufrir de cansancio y estrés. Como esa tarde.

Todo fue bien hasta después de la comida. Había rellenado unos cuantos formularios, escrito a su colega del Ministerio francés y organizado el traslado de los seguidores de los Cannons en su próximo viaje a tierras alemanas. Incluso había tenido tiempo para adelantar un poco en su ensayo sobre la importancia de abrirse al mercado internacional de alfombras voladoras. Percy no había encontrado demasiados apoyos en el Ministerio, pero estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y podría llegar a convencer a unas cuantas personas importantes. No. Hasta el mediodía fue todo bien. El problema llegó cuando los aurores irrumpieron en el Departamento de Transportes, informando de que acababan de detectar el uso ilegal de _trasladadores _en las afueras de Londres.

Había sido una tarde de locos. Habían tardado un par de horas en localizar los restos de magia de todos los _trasladores_ y Percy se sentía bastante frustrado porque no sabían quiénes eran los delincuentes, ni adónde habían ido ni que pretendían hacer. Muchos mortífagos huidos se movían por el país utilizando ese método para transportarse de un sitio a otro y no daban más que quebraderos de cabeza al Ministerio.

Cuando Percy abandonó la oficina, a eso de las siete de la tarde, lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa, quitarse la corbata y los zapatos, abrazar a Audrey y comérsela a besos. Casi podía verla metida en la cocina, peleándose con una sartén o una cazuela repleta de pasta e intentando imitar las dotes culinarias de Molly Weasley. Percy la encontraba secretamente adorable cuando la encontraba así, con el mandil puesto, el pelo caóticamente recogido y la cara manchada de harina, huevo o cualquier otra cosa.

Percy se _apareció_ en el único callejón seguro de todo el barrio. Estaba a un par de manzanas de casa, pero allí casi nunca había nadie y no existía peligro de que lo descubrieran. A Audrey nunca le gustó que se _apareciera_ directamente en el apartamento que compartían, así que Percy se había ido acostumbrando a aquellos paseos diarios de las siete de la tarde. No tardaba más de diez minutos en llegar a casa y, cuando lo hacía, metía la llave en la cerradura, la giraba suavemente y entraba en el piso casi sin hacer ruido.

Vivían en el sótano de una casa eduardiana de tres plantas, alta y estrecha. Percy, que siempre había deseado tener un apartamento en el Callejón Diagon, el auténtico corazón del mundo mágico, renunció a sus sueños en cuanto comprendió que no sería conveniente llevar a Audrey allí, y adoptó los de ella. Y, para ser sincero, la casa le encantaba, los vecinos le caían bien en su mayoría –aunque odiaba al repugnante perro del tipo de la segunda planta- y el barrio le parecía perfecto. Tranquilo y repleto de gente más o menos respetable.

Esa tarde, Percy abrió con cuidado y cerró sin hacer ruido, como siempre, pero supo que algo no iba bien cuando no escuchó el extractor de la cocina atronando toda la casa. Se quitó el chaquetón y frunció el ceño. Le extrañó oír las voces de la televisión en lugar del chillido casi histérico que Audrey le regalaba tarde sí, tarde también, cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Supo que definitivamente algo no iba bien cuando pasó al salón y encontró a su novia acurrucada en el sofá, con los ojos rojos como tomates y envuelta en una horrenda –y áspera, Percy lo había comprobado- manta de cuadros escoceses.

-¿Audrey?

Ella, que hasta ese instante no se había percatado de su presencia, sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, se retiró un par de mechones oscuros del rostro y lo miró fijamente. Percy no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada más cuando la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Es horrible! ¡Dios mío!

Percy no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero se asustó considerablemente. Sin saber qué más hacer, la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la cabeza en un vano intento por reconfortarla. Pero Audrey no le soltaba e incluso le pareció que sollozaba. El brujo le concedió un par de minutos más, pero entonces la separó de su cuerpo, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la miró directo a los ojos. ¡Merlín! Tenía toda la pinta de haberse pasado la tarde entera llorando.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

Arrastró las manos desde la cara hasta el vientre de la chica. Ella las sostuvo ahí un instante y negó con la cabeza. Percy se sintió tan aliviado que suspiró ruidosamente.

-Estoy bien, pero… Ven.

Lo arrastró hasta el sofá, le hizo sentarse y señaló la televisión. Percy vio a los tipos de las noticias, esos a los que Audrey nunca quería ver, y de fondo, en los monitores de atrás, las escenas de una ciudad cubierta por un manto de polvo negro y horror. Sintió a Audrey sentarse a su lado y aferrarse a su hombro. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero su instinto le decía que era algo muy grave.

-Es Nueva York.

Percy entornó los ojos. Le costó reconocer la ciudad en medio de tanto caos. Audrey y Percy la habían visitado apenas quince días atrás y, aunque a él nunca le había gustado la arquitectura _muggle_ moderna, debía decir que Nueva York le encantó. No le gustó tanto que Audrey insistiera en comprar cosas en cada tienda que se encontraban, pero eso era otra historia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Las Torres Gemelas, Percy –Dijo ella. Era evidente que tenía un nudo en la garganta y que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar- Se han hundido.

-¿Qué?

No sabía mucho sobre rascacielos, pero no creía que pudieran venirse abajo así como así. En cierta forma, y pese a su comprensible escepticismo, consideraba que los edificios _muggles_ eran bastante resistentes.

-Ha sido un atentado terrorista –Explicó ella, y en sus ojos oscuros refulgió una ira que Percy le había visto en muy raras ocasiones- Esos hijos de puta han estrellado dos aviones contra las Torres Gemelas y se han hundido –Y llegó el sollozo que Percy había estado esperando- ¿Sabes cuánta gente había ahí dentro, Percy? Gente normal, como nosotros, que sólo quería hacer su trabajo y ahora están muertos y…

Rompió a llorar. Percy la atrajo contra su cuerpo, la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello mientras ella se tranquilizaba nuevamente. No quería que se pusiera nerviosa en su estado, aunque tampoco sabía qué hacer para que se relajara. Miró la televisión y vio las escenas de los atentados y, aunque no tenía ni idea de la gente que podía haber dentro de los rascacielos, aunque no entendía por qué había pasado todo aquello, sí supo que era una desgracia.

-Sé que soy una tonta por llorar así –Al cabo de un rato, Audrey se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas y miró de frente a Percy- No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todos los muertos y… ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso, Percy? No lo entiendo.

-No tiene ningún sentido. La gente que ha hecho eso no tiene corazón. No importan sus excusas. Son monstruos.

Audrey siguió mirándolo durante un par de minutos. Entonces, se mordió el labio y se recostó contra su cuerpo, llevándose una mano a la barriga. Sabía que gran parte de las emociones desbordadas de aquella tarde se debían a lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Tengo miedo, Percy.

-¿Miedo? Nueva York está muy lejos.

-No, no es eso. En toda la tarde no han dejado de repetir que lo que ha pasado traerá consecuencias. Consecuencias graves. Hablan incluso de guerras y, Percy –Y se incorporó, mirándolo nuevamente. Y allí estaba el miedo, un miedo que poco tenía que ver con ella misma- No quiero que mi hijo crezca así.

Percy dejó de respirar un instante, totalmente enternecido. Audrey apenas estaba embarazada de seis semanas. No se lo habían dicho aún a sus familias y él siempre había creído que su novia era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado loca para ser madre tan pronto, pero en ese momento comprendió que estaba equivocado. Porque Audrey podía ser muchas cosas y estar loca y no ser responsable. Podía hablar hasta por los codos, beber un poquito más de la cuenta y definitivamente no era sano que le gustara tanto ir de fiesta, pero sí que estaba preparada para lo que se le venía encima. Y lo estaba porque en sus ojos brilló el instinto primitivo de proteger a sus crías ante cualquier peligro.

Durante un segundo, Percy sintió envidia de ella. Quiso poder sentir esa conexión que ya unía a Audrey con su hijo, con el hijo de ambos, y un segundo después la abrazó, volvió a besarle la cabeza y le habló suavemente al oído.

-No habrá ninguna guerra, Audrey. Pero si la hay, os cogeré a ti y al niño y os llevaré al rincón más apartado de la tierra, donde nadie pueda molestarnos ni haceros daño jamás.

Vale. Eso había sonado terriblemente melodramático, pero parecía que a Audrey le gustó, porque soltó una risita aguda y se acurrucó en sus piernas, tapándose con la manta. Sus intenciones eran claras: quedarse así toda la noche.

-Algo de bueno debía haber en eso de estar saliendo con un mago.

Percy sonrió y metió la mano por debajo de la gruesa camisa de la chica. Le tocó nuevamente el vientre, queriendo sentir a su hijo bajo toda esa piel suave y blanca. No notó nada, por supuesto, pero pronto lo haría. Sabía que Audrey y ese niño eran su vida y no había mentido cuando le prometió a su novia que la protegería siempre. De todo el mundo, ya fuera _muggle_ o mago. Por ellos, incluso podía dejar de trabajar alguna vez. Faltaría más.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_He escrito poco porque acaba de ser el octavo aniversario del 11-S y me ha parecido interesante utilizar un acontecimiento de tanta trascendencia histórica en un relato de Percy y Audrey. Es obvio que aquellos atentados influyeron de forma definitiva en la política y en la sociedad del siglo XXI y me ha parecido interesante que a Audrey le asuste el futuro, amplificado ese temor por todo el asunto del embarazo._

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que es diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes sobre ellos dos, pero me apetecía explorar otras posibilidades. Y, sí, Audrey sigue siendo muggle. Aquí y en la Cochinchina._

_Saludos,_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
